Leave Your Field to Flower
by ilovemusicals
Summary: After waking up in a strange room, Val is informed that they are now a "Player". While they enjoy the performing and training, they can't help but to notice something strange going on with the Leading Player... (I'm so sorry about the summary. OC centric.)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - Did someone say they wanted fanficiton of my Pippin OC? No? Too bad, here's some anyways. This is mostly based on my friend's and I's interpretation on how the Players function and another work on here called "Magic to Do". Hope you enjoy!**

They woke up in a small unfamiliar bedroom. It was plain, nothing more than a bed, drawers, and a small closet. Impersonal. Not that they minded it. It would probably be a lot stranger to wake up in a bedroom that had someone else's personal items already in there.

They squinted at the blurriness of everything and groped at the drawers until they found their glasses sitting neatly right next to the bed. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. They reached down and picked it up. It was a short handwritten note.

"Leotards and undergarments are in the drawers. Everything else is in the closet. Get dressed and come outside when you're ready. :)"

It was the small happy face that made them slightly concerned about their current situation. The language seemed so impersonal, but to add the small personal touch of a happy face really threw off the tone of the rest of the note. They disregard the note and jumped out of the bed. They were mildly startled at the long white night shirt they were wearing, from what they remembered they never owned at night shirt in their life.

They blinked at that thought, they couldn't remember anything. What was their name? Who were they? How did they end up here? Perhaps they were in an accident and this what heaven really looked like. They practically rip off the night shirt from the anxiety and fling open the drawers. The sooner they got dressed, the sooner they could find somebody to give them some answers.

They finally opened the closet, inside was a few pairs of pants, a couple of skirts thrown in, one formal suit, one formal dress, a couple of sweaters, and a few plain colored t shirts. A large variety of dance shoes filled the bottom floor of the closet, with only one pair of sneakers. They ended settling on the blue jeans, black t shirt, and a maroon cardigan. They tied the laces to their sneakers and gave themselves a quick glance in the small mirror that hung in the closet. Presentable. For their current situation.

The door opened easily, leading them into a plain hallway. It was quiet, no one standing around, no doors open. The deep fear that they had died and that this was heaven reappeared, but was quickly shoved back down. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, with the same doors with a plaque saying who was in each room. They spun back around to find the same plaque on their door with a name written on it.

"Val."

Val. Alright then, their name must be Val. That seemed right. Slowly, but surely, some memories trickled down to them. Their name is Val. They're sixteen.

That was all they could remember.

A strange mixture of adrenaline and determination made them take off at a quick pace down the hall. Their footsteps echo off the walls. The hallway seemed to go on forever until they reached a stairwell. They practically jumped down the stairs when they suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" The woman had a short brown bob and was carrying a pair of nude character shoes. "You're Val aren't you?"

"Yeah." Their voice sounded raspy, as if they haven't used it for a long time.

"I'm so glad to see you up! At first the Leading Player was going to wait for you to wake up so she could show you around, but the acrobatics rehearsal needed her to look over a new routine, so she asked me to keep an eye on you. But of course, they needed me in a dance rehearsal so I had to leave. But rehearsal just ended and I was coming to check on you, but you're already up." The woman smiled brightly. "My name's Florence. Do you have any questions?"

"Where am I?"If they spoke quietly, their voice actually sounded normal.

"You're in the Player's domain." Florence started walking down the hallway. "Do you mind walking with me to my room? I need to drop off my shoes."

They nodded and was practically jogging trying to keep up with her. "What's a Player?"

"Well, a Player is," Florence stops in front of door, only to open it and throw her shoes in. "They're like, I'm not quiet sure how to explain it. But, you're a Player! I'm a Player. We're all Players here. You should ask that question to the Leading Player."

"Who's that?"

"The Leading Player is, well, the Leading Player. She's in charge. She's the one who makes the schedule for rehearsals, makes sure everyone's on the right track, stuff like that." Florence led them to a small sitting room. Other than two men playing chess in the far corner of the room, it was empty. She took a seat at a small table. They pulled up another chair to the table.

"What are we rehearsing for?"

"Different shows mostly. Musicals, straight plays, things like that. We're here to entertain. Although," Florence leaned across the table closer to them. "Don't mention this in front of the Leading Player, but,"

"Don't mention what in front of the Leading Player?" Florence jumped out of her chair.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" They turned their head. Another woman stood there, dressed in all black. Her black hair was neatly pulled back into a bun. Her top showed off her well toned arms.

"I see our newest Player decided to wake up." The Leading Player smiled at them. "How's it going, Val?"

They fell in love instantly.


	2. enO retpahC

**A.N - 2 updates in one day? Talk about a miracle. (But this is a really short update so...)**

The library never had any heating.

She tries to ignore the itching of her sweater against her skin and focus on her book. The words swirl around on the page, floating around her head as she struggles to ignore whoever's blasting music through their phone.

"By 1694, doctors soon realized, however…"

A book slams on the ground. She flinches at the sudden sound, but settles back onto her work. Her fingers latch on her pencil and she stares down at the offending worksheet next to her book. Just five short essay questions on this week's chapter and she'd be home free.

If only should could focus long enough to get started.

A librarian finally shushes the person blaring music. She can feel her mind grow quieter, but not by much. Tree branches still tapped at the windows, she could hear pages turning and whoever was siting at table five had no right to be chewing gum that loudly.

"As Jane Smith grew closer to her date of delivery she feared that…"

She shakes her foot under the table, the rough fabric of the sweater against her skin made it impossible to concentrate. She starts taping her pencil on the table, but one look from the librarian makes her stop instantly. She finally settles for staring at the worksheet, watching as the new roman font slowly drifted to the left and to the right.

The light flickers on and off. She jumps up.

"The Brookdale Library is now closing. Patrons, please pack up and head to the front door as soon as possible. Thank you, have a nice evening."

As she packs up her school books, she stares at the evening rain coming down on. The gentle tapping soothes her for a moment, only for nausea to roll back in as she looks down at the incomplete worksheet on the table.

She stuffs it in her bag, not caring if it gets wrinkled. She takes a deep breath and walks to the front door of the library, bracing herself for the walk home.

She could only hope her mother wouldn't be home.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N - What's a** **consistent update schedule?**

"Let's take it from the top! Five six seven eight!" Music flooded the dance studio. They stood as close to the corner of the room as they possible could before they lose sight of the Player teaching the new routine. They shift awkwardly in their tap shoes, watching as the other Players copy the Player teaching.

They take a deep breath and try to follow along. They stumble over their legs a few times and nearly fall on their face during one the kick ball changes but by the end of the number, they can't help but feel that they've made some progress.

"That was great everybody! See you back here in two days, keep practicing!"

As the other Players change out of their tap shoes, the usual talk comes up; how rehearsals are going, what shows are going to be put on, who was playing what part in said shows being put on, etc. They quietly sat a few feet away from the rest of them, attention solely on untying their laces.

"Hey, you're Val, right?" They looked up. A man stood in front of them, face glowing from the workout.

That was one thing they realized very quick about the Player's, there were almost no imperfections. Even things as little as sweat seemed to enhance people's looks.

"Yeah, that's me." They push away those negative thoughts and try to make eye contact with the player in front of them.

"I'm Victor, it's nice to meet you," He held out his hand. They took it tentatively. "What did you think of today's class? Pretty fun, right?"

"Not really. I'm not used to dancing." They brace themselves to be scolded, only to wonder why they would even be worried about a scolding in the first place.

Victor laughed. "Don't worry about it. We've got a million more things to rehearse besides dancing. I know it seems pretty overwhelming at first but, once you get used to it it's really-"

"Val?"

They looked at the door. Then quickly looked back down at their tap shoes in an effort to hide their blush.

"LP! How's it going?" The floor creaked under Victor's feet as he approached the Leading Player.

"Fine. I'm just here to check up on Val." She kneeled in front of them and smiled.

"That's pretty cool. What about?"

"That's between me and Val, isn't it Victor? Don't you have a jazz class starting soon? I suggest you head over to that."

They feel their shoulders tighten at the sudden coldness in the Leading Player's voice.

"O-O-Of course. Right away. Talk to you later, Val." His footsteps echoed off the walls as he sped away.

The Leading Player sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry about that, Val. Sometimes you just need to be a little bit more firm with some people to get them on the right track."

"It's okay! I understand." They feel their cheeks burn and suddenly they noticed just how interesting their hands really were.

"I'm glad you do. When we get a new Player, the adjust period is a little rough on everyone," The Leading Player reached out and patted their hand. "But you seem to be doing well so far."

"Thank you so much." Was it normal for hands to get this shaky?

The Leading Player threw her head back and laughed. "Has anybody told you how adorable you are?"

"Not really."

"What a shame, I think you're darling." To whoever was up in heaven, could someone please send an angel come get them?

"I love you too." The Leading Player raised an eyebrow at them and laughed again.

"You're too cute, Val. Too cute." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Anyways, I came here to tell you that tonight's the closing night of one of our shows and I think you should come see it."

"Why?"

"It's educational, for starters. You should have a good idea about what kinds of shows we put on, so you know what you want to audition for. Also, you should be supporting your fellow Players."

"Which show is it?" They tried to think back and remember if they had ever seen any theatre.

The only thing that came to them was a loud static and a couple of bright flashes of light.

"We're doing Cabaret. Florence is playing Helga tonight." The Leading Player stood back up and stretched.

"I didn't know she's in a show."

"She an understudy, she wasn't my first choice but," She waves her hand. "Sometimes that's just how things work out. That's the magic of theatre after all."

"Alright." The magic of theatre? They tried to wrap their head around the concept.

"Don't worry about the magic of theatre thing, you'll understand it eventually." The Leading Player glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm late for the choral rehearsal. I'll escort you to the theatre tonight. Be in your room after 7:30, okay?" And with that, she walked off. Her heels echoed off the dance studio wall.

They sat still, staring at their reflection in the mirror. They placed hand on their chest and tried to make their heart stop racing.


	4. owT retpahC

The rain drenches her.

Her feet splash in the puddles and get her white uniform socks wet and she feels the strange urge to vomit.

She knows her mother is going to be home. She knows it, she knows it, she goddamn knows it. She didn't want to deal with it. She didn't have time to deal with it. All she wanted was to get warm and dry, sleep, and forget anything about school or homework or her classmates.

The crack of thunder makes her jump.

She takes a look around the streets.

Empty, expect for her.

She takes a deep breath and continues her way home, counting the number of cracks in the sidewalk.

She takes another deep breath and tries to forget about the phone call that the teacher had with her mother. And she tries to forget about the overly neat tone her mother had had when the teacher told her about her grades.

She stops walking.

She stares at the woods directly across the street. It's dark in there. A squirrel scampers into a tree.

She wants to run. Drop her bag and run deep into the woods and never come out. Maybe she'd turn into a squirrel, she muses. Maybe she'd slip and fall down and hole and rot somewhere far far away from school and homework and her mother.

Another crack of thunder. The rain continues to soak her to the bone and she knows that she should start walking home again.

The urge to run into the forrest and not come out still remains.

So she shifts her backpack into a more comfortable position and continues the walk home.


End file.
